project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
A Song of Wastelands, Forests, and Magic
Miku= |-|Len = |-|Rin = A Song of Wastelands, Forests, and Magic (荒野と森と魔法の歌 Kouya to Mori to Mahou no Uta) è un Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Len/Kagamine Rin canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA scritto e prodotto da Toraboruta. Questa canzone è stata commissionata da SEGA per la serie. Apparizioni di gioco La canzone debuttato nel primo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA in cui la versione di Miku della canzone era disponibile all'inizio del gioco. La versione di Len della canzone può essere sbloccato cancellando la versione di Miku su normale due volte mentre la versione di Rin può essere sbloccato cancellando la versione di Miku tre volte. Mentre la versione di ogni personaggio aveva le rispettive voci, il PV e ritmo di gioco grafici sono stati esattamente gli stessi. Tutte e tre le versioni della canzone sarebbero poi essere presenti in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Dreamy Theater 2nd con gli stessi giochi di ritmo e PV (anche se con grafica ad alta definizione aggiornati). "A Song of Watelands, Forests, and Magic" inoltre è stato descritto in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade e Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone ed è stato anche uno dei primi canzoni nella versione iniziale del gioco arcade come con l'altra canzoni precedentemente presenti nel primo gioco di Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA. La canzone è elencata una volta, ma il giocatore può scegliere tra tutte e tre le versioni vocali nelle impostazioni della canzone. Quando il gioco arcade è stato aggiornato per Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade Future Tone, un grafico di gioco extra estremo è stato aggiunto il 20 agosto 2015. Solo la versione di Miku di "A Song of Wastelands, Forests, and Magic" restituito in Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd (e Dreamy Theater 2nd) dove può essere sbloccata da cancellando "Change Me". Ha caratterizzato la stessa identica PV che aveva nel suo predecessore. In Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone, la canzone è stato incluso nella canzone pacco Future Sound. Info di gioco di ritmo ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Arcade/Future Tone'' ''Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd'' Liriche Giapponese=緑の豊かな生命の森が 今は砂ぼこり舞う　一面の荒野 森の再生を心の底から願う 耐え抜いた小さな命 荒れ果てた大地でも 思い出詰まった場所と 語る瞳の奥に輝く涙 私に任せて心配しないで 魔法の歌声なら何でも出来るよ 願いと想いを私に預けて 今　輝く力に変えるよ 空に広がる雲が 雨を呼び大きな川を作る 大地は青く色付き やがて生まれる新しい数々の命 私に任せて心配しないで 魔法の歌声なら何でも叶うよ 願いと想いが強ければ強いほど 輝く世界が見えるよ|-|Romaji=midori no yutaka na seimei no mori ga ima wa sunabokori mau ichimen no kouya mori no saisei o kokoro no soko kara negau taenuita chiisana inochi arehateta daichi demo omoide tsumatta basho to kataru hitomi no oku ni kagayaku namida watashi ni makasete shinpai shinaide mahou no utagoe nara nandemo dekiru yo negai to omoi o watashi ni azukete ima kagayaku chikara ni kaeru yo sora ni hirogaru kumo ga ame o yobi ookina kawa o tsukuru daichi wa aoku irozuki yagate umareru atarashii kazukazu no inochi watashi ni makasete shinpai shinaide mahou no utagoe nara nandemo kanau yo negai to omoi ga tsuyokereba tsuyoi hodo kagayaku sekai ga mieru yo|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di Len's Lyrics (ElectricRaichu)' A green forest teeming with life Is now a wasteland where dust clouds dance. Wishing from the bottom of its heart for the forest to come back to life, A small life has hung on. Though the land is utterly ruined, An eye glistening with tears Tells of a place where memories have been kept. Leave it to me, and don't worry. With my magical singing voice, I can do anything. Leave your wishes and desires with me. I will now transform them into brilliant power. Clouds spreading in the sky Call forth rain and create a huge river. The land turns blue, And soon many new lives will be born. Leave it to me, and don't worry. With my magical singing voice, I can fulfill any wish. The stronger your wishes and desires, The more glorious a world you will see. Video Project DIVA = |-|Project DIVA Future Tone = Curiosità *Questo è il primo canzone della Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA serie di avere più di una versione vocale. *Quando si seleziona la versione di Len o Rin del canzone nel primo Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA gioco, il modulo caricato per il gioco sarà sempre Kagamine Len Original o Kagamine Rin Original, rispettivamente, indipendentemente da ciò che l'impostazione del modulo il giocatore sta usando. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki *VocaDB en:A Song of Wastelands, Forests, and Magic Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni del 2009